kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts II
|publisher = / , Buena Vista Games / Sony Computer Entertainment |release = December 22, 2005 / March 28, 2006 September 29, 2006 September 28, 2006 | genre = Aksie RPG | modes = Enkele speler |ratings = : Everyone 10+ : 12+ USK: 6+ : PG : 11+ |platforms = }} Kingdom Hearts II is die derde speletjie in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks, dien as 'n direkte opvolger van Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Soos die twee vorige kere, dit fokus op Sora en sy vriende sukkel teen die magte van duisternis. Dit bied ook 'n aantal verbeterings oor die oorspronklike met baie nuwe kenmerke, veral Sora se Drive Form funksie, 'n verbeterde kamera en in stryd opsies genoem reaksie bevels. Die tema lied vir die speletjie is "Sanctuary" (Japannese weergawe: "Passion") uitgevoer word deur Utada Hikaru. Chronologies, Kingdom Hearts II is die agtste spel in die tydlyn, na Kingdom Hearts χ, Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Storie Kingdom Hearts II begin waar Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days opgehou. Sora en sy metgeselle het geslaap vir omtrent 'n jaar, herstel hul herinneringe. Wanneer Sora wakker word, hy uiteindelik opdaag in Twilight Town, die plek waar 'n geheimsinnige seun, Roxas, gewoon het voordat hy skielik verlaat het. Verkryging van nuwe klere en bevoegdhede, Sora begin sy reis opnuut, onbewus van die gebeure wat plaasgevind het in die Chain of Memories. Sora steeds sy soeke deur graankliënte ontsluit paadjies na nuwe wêrelde, leer van Nobodies en veg die Heartless, asook die oorblywende lede van die geheimsinnige Organisasie XIII in die gesig staar. Soos die spel vorder, Sora leer oor Roxas en hoeveel hulle in gemeen het. Die storie begin met die speler in beheer van Roxas in die Twilight Town. Roxas het drome van Sora se avonture terwyl toenemend geheimsinnige aktiwiteite begin plaasvind in Twilight Town tydens Roxas se somer vakansie. Ná verkryging van die Keyblade te verdedig homself uit die Nobodies, Roxas kom in kontak met 'n jong man in swart naam Axel. Axel verskyn om te weet Roxas, al Roxas het geen vaagweg van hom. Roxas maak uiteindelik sy pad in 'n verlate hierdie kolossale huis gehad in, waar 'n meisie naam Naminé lig hom dat hy 'n Niemand is, hoewel hy nie heeltemal geweet het wat 'n Niemand was teen daardie tyd. Ten slotte, gekonfronteer deur 'n geheimsinnige, rooi-cloaked man met die naam DiZ, Roxas ontdek Sora, Donald en Goofy slaap in die verborge kelder van die hierdie Herehuis gehad. Roxas lyk om saam te smelt met Sora. As Sora, Donald en Goofy wakker uit hul jaar-lange sluimer, Jiminy Cricket, wat voorheen die drietal se avonture, chronicled het bevind dat sy tydskrif is nou heeltemal leeg, behalwe vir die Nota: "Thank Naminé" (wat geskryf is deur Jiminy homself gedurende Chain of Memories).Jiminy Cricket het geskryf dit in sy joernaal voor hulle gaan slaap het en alles sou vergeet wat gebeur het in die Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Na die vergadering Pete, 'n nuwe villain, en praat met Yen Sid, die party is in kennis gestel dat hulle weer eens baie wêreld s om hulle te beskerm teen die Heartless en die Niemande in 'n poging om op te hou Organisasie XIII moet besoek. Dit sluit ou maar grootliks veranderde plekke, soos Hollow Bastion, en splinternuwe wêrelde die party het nooit teëgekom voor. In die loop van hul reise, die Heartless, in twee afsonderlike groepe gelei deur 'n revived Maleficent en die Organisasie, herwin krag, uiteindelik dwing Sora te sukkel 'n massiewe leër van Heartless wat is aanval Hollow Bastion. Langs die pad, hulle leer wat die Ansem hulle geveg 'n jaar gelede was eintlik die Heartless van Xehanort, en dat die Niemand van Xehanort, Xemnas, is die leier van die Organisasie XIII. Hulle leer ook dat Xehanort was 'n vakleerling van die werklike Ansem, wat weg is. Na die stryd, Xemnas verskyn en blare met 'n kriptiese Let op wat King Mickey weet waar Riku is. Wanneer Xemnas laat, 'n ander lid van die Organisasie, Saïx, verskyn voor die groep en onthul hul uiteindelike doel: die Niemande se plan om 'n ander Kingdom Hearts, skep 'n ingang na die hart van alle wêrelde wat vermoedelik die Niemande te kry sal laat hul harte terug. Na ander lede van die organisasie was geneem en verslaan, Sora reis met sy vriende om die Wêreld dat nooit was om finaal die organisasie vestig. Hy reunites ook uiteindelik met sy vriende Riku en Kairi. Sora leer die waarheid oor Roxas asook; Hy en Naminé is, onderskeidelik, Sora en Kairi se Niemande geskep wanneer hulle hul harte in die oorspronklike''Kingdom Hearts'' speletjie verloor. In die einde, net Xemnas is links van die oorspronklike dertien lede. Sora en Riku verenig om hom verslaan, en sy nuwe Kingdom Hearts gesluit is. Sora en die ander is teruggekeer na hul homeworld van Eilande van lot. Hoewel Sora het om totsiens te sê aan Donald en Goofy, hy weet in sy hart dat ware vriende is nooit weg. Egter iewers later, Sora, Riku en Kairi ontvang 'n brief van King Mickey na die krediete. Hulle lees die brief, maar die inhoud is nie bekend nie. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts II bied 'n aantal belangrike verskille van die oorspronklike Kingdom Hearts. Terwyl die kern gameplay bly die dieselfde, nuwe kenmerke is bygevoeg om die ervaring te verbeter. Die twee mees noemenswaardige is Sora se Drive system, wat laat hom fuse met een of albei party bondgenote en aanvaar nuwe bevoegdhede, en Reaction Commands, wat laat Sora en/of lede van sy party te verrig spesiale maneuvers in die loop van die stryd. Daarbenewens, daar is nuwe en revamped vermoëns, sowel as spesiale vermoëns, soos laat gly, wat slegs verkry kan word deur effening Sora se Drive Vorms. Die basiese bestry en effening stelsels het ook verder as die byvoeging van reaksie bevele en drive vorms herontwerp is. Ten einde te fasiliteer lae-vlak playthroughs, base bied nie meer ervaring op neerlaag; Inteendeel, hulle beloon die speler met verhoog om hul HP, MP of AP, of met spesifieke vermoëns. Base kan nie meer deur blote uitputting van HP verslaan word, en moet afgewerk met 'n combo finisher; Trouens, baie base het die vermoë om te breek uit Sora se combo as hulle gaan te lank. Die MP Gauge het ook is retooled om te verseker dat die speler is nooit verlaat sonder magic terwyl die voorkoming van mishandeling van kragtige uitspel soos Cure — in plaas van om 'n vinnig hervulbare maatstaf wat is moeilik om te hervul tydens stryd, die MP Gauge kan maklik wees uitgeput deur drie of minder uitspel, en onder jou sitplek outomaties. Verskeie vermoëns kan Sora se aanstootlike vermoëns bemagtig gedurende hierdie tydperk om te kompenseer vir sy tydelike onvermoë om te genees. Die versameling soeke se vir die s Drie-eenheid merk en 99 hondjies het saamgevoeg is met die skatkis s teenwoordig is in die eerste speletjie, en dis nou vereis dat die speler elke enkele skatkis te voltooi die Joernaal oopmaak. Voorwerp Synthese is ook teruggehou van die oorspronklike speletjie, maar gemaak is meer komplekse deur sodat die speler gebruik kataliste in die resep, sowel as die speler om versteekte Resep s vind of van die Moogle opleiding ten einde die meer kragtige items skep. Soos met skatkis, die Joernaal nou speur die speler se glad in die sintese sidequest. Gummi Ships ook of, maar baie meer geskei van die vernaamste strewe as in die oorspronklike. Sora se vordering binne die vernaamste speletjie is slegs relevant tot die Gummi gedeelte van die speletjie deur ontsluiting geen roetes, en het nie meer enige invloed op die opsies beskikbaar om hom in die bou van 'n Gummi Ship; in ruil, vordering in die Gummi soeke se het absoluut geen uitwerking op die belangrikste soeke. Die Gummi roetes hulself is minder eenvormige en eentonig, wissel van ruimte stryd teen 'n massiewe seerower skip, om te vlieg deur floating eilande en waterfalls. Daarbenewens, baie nuwe vorme van Gummis lê, soos Teeny Ships wat vlieg saam met die belangrikste skip, en die Skepe kan vermoëns soortgelyk aan Sora se rus. Kingdom Hearts II het ook 'n sterker fokus op mini-speletjies, soos in plaas van bloot lonende die speler met pryse vir hoë tellings, die speler moet voldoen aan sekere minimum tellings in elke mini-spel bloot om die Joernaal te vul. Sekere mini speletjies, soos Skateboarding, verskyn ook in baie variante regdeur die wêrelde, terwyl Atlantica is omskep in 'n mini-spel wêreld soortgelyk aan 100-akker bos. Censorship Afgesien van tipiese Engelse vertaling en lokalisering, die Engelse weergawe van 'Koninkryk harte II ' verskil van die oorspronklike Japannese weergawe in die inhoud van die spel en verskeie tonele: *Wanneer Sora gevegte die Hydra in Olympus Coliseum, groen bloed ander geluide uit wanneer Sora nadelig dit. Die groen bloed was verander na swart en pers rook of kwyl in die Engelse weergawe. Die groen bloed, egter, is gedurende die cutscene waar Hercules is veg dit behou. *Xigbar se is verander vanaf 'n aansig met 'n kruis-hare en swart skadu rondom die kante om drie gloeiende sirkels. *'N aanval animasie was ook verander; in die Japannese weergawe, Xigbar sy twee handmenger gewere om te skep 'n sniper geweer, wat gebruik was om te skiet die speler se party gedurende die telescoping gesig volgorde gekombineer. In die Engelse weergawe, Xigbar nie kombineer sy gewere, maar twirls hulle rond en lote by Sora met 'n enkele geweer, hou die ander aan sy kant. Egter, dit was meer terugval in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX. *Axel se afsterwe is effens nie geredigeer nie; in die oorspronklike Japannese weergawe, hy omdat vlamme tydens sy , en die vlamme is sy liggaam beslag soos hy verflou weg. *By Disney Kasteel, terwyl jaag Donald rondom vir vermiste 'n date, madeliefie pond hom op die agterstewe in die Japannese weergawe, terwyl sy eenvoudig vertel hom inaudibly in die Engelse weergawe. *Port Royal het die meeste veranderinge: :*Wanneer William Turner dreig om selfmoord te pleeg, hy poog die geweer teen sy kop in die Japannese weergawe, terwyl hy bloot beklee is dit op sy kant in die Engelse weergawe. :*Undead seerower s nie brand wanneer geraak deur vuur magic, hoewel die Grim Reaper nog nie (probeer lig seerower op vuur resultate in hulle loop rondom rook in plaas van brand). Die seerower se muskets is gewysig om te lyk soos crossbows, hoewel die crossbows nog aan die brand met 'n hoorbare musket geskiet klank effek. :*In die oorspronklike Japannese weergawe, die bloed op die cursed medallions bly regdeur die wedstryd, maar verdwyn na Barbossa en sal laat val dit in die skatkis. :*In die Japannese weergawe, wanneer Jack Sparrow mes gesteek deur Barbossa, die swaard vasplak uit sy bors as hy staggers terug in die maanlig. In die Engelse weergawe, die swaard is verwyder. :*Wanneer Barbossa vertel Elizabeth van hul las, noem hy vetdruk en vroue, wat in die Engelse weergawe verwyder en vervang deur "aangename geselskap". Dit is egter die lyn in die fliek gebruik. Karakters Hoofkarakters Meeste van die belangrike karakters van Kingdom Hearts keer terug, veral helde Sora, Riku en Kairi, sowel as konstante party lede Donald en Goofy. King Mickey ook lewer, met 'n veel groter rol in Kingdom Hearts II as sy kamee aan die einde van die eerste speletjie. Ou vyande ook terug, veral Maleficent. N aantal karakters eers in die kollig in die Chain of Memories maak ook comebacks in Kingdom Hearts II; mees prominent betrokke is Naminé en DiZ. Axel van Organisasie XIII maak ook 'n terugkeer voorkoms, die enigste lid verskyn in beide speletjies; die organisasie lede in Kingdom Hearts II in die kollig is almal nuut aan die reeks.Xemnas verskyn as die onbekende in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Ook nuwe aan die reeks is die geheimsinnige Roxas en Maleficent se Lackey Pete. Disney Karakters Benewens die Disney karakters wat terugkeer vanaf Kingdom Hearts, daar is ook karakters uit verskeie Disney kenmerke maak hul Kingdom Hearts debut, veral karakters uit die voorheen onverkende wêrelde van Mulan, Pirates of the Caribbean en Tron, asook 'n wêreld opgedra aan Disney se ouer swart en wit werke Timeless River. Nuwe maar bekende karakters het ook by al die terugkerende wêrelde gevoeg. Ander karakters maak prominente verskynings in die oorspronklike Kingdom Hearts wêrelde van Twilight Town en Hollow Bastion. Yen Sid die sorcerer, Mickey se Meester in die film Fantasia, maak 'n verskyning, inhabiting 'n geheimsinnige toring. Flora, Fauna en Merryweather vanaf Sleeping Beauty gee Sora sy nuwe klere. Scrooge McDuck ook geneem het koshuis in Hollow Bastion probeer herskep 'n "sout gegeurde roomys". Merlin lewer tot Hollow Bastion, nou verwante verskaffers met verskeie bekende gesigte van Traverse Town in die oorspronklike speletjie. ''Final Fantasy'' Karakters Sewentien karakters uit ses van die Final Fantasy spel maak verskynings in Kingdom Hearts II. Saam met sy karakters uit terugkeer Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII en Final Fantasy X, karakters uit Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IX en Final Fantasy X-2 debut vir die eerste keer. Dit vermeld het is deur spel ontwerper dat, alhoewel die eerste speletjie vas streng aan karakters Nomura ontwerp, hierdie tyd rondom hulle was gaan "neem sommige risiko's", sodat karakters uit Final Fantasy speletjies sonder betrokkenheid van Nomura verskynings maak. Die betrokkenheid van karakters uit VI en IX is die resultaat. Die omnipresent Moogles, in die kollig in baie verskillende Final Fantasy titels, terug in Kingdom Hearts II beide die keepers van item sintese, en ook as winkeliers by verskeie plekke in wêrelde. Egter, as gevolg van die gevare van die wêreld, hulle net verskyn as holograms, met die uitsondering van die Moogles in Hollow Bastion en Twilight Town. Ander konstante Final Fantasy verwysing sluit in Biggs and Wedge, wat maak verskynings as winkeliers, bronnelys aan die Final Fantasy werk klasse in die name van die Niemande, en die name van verskeie Gummi Ship bloudrukke. Nobodies Nobodies is die vernaamste vyande in Kingdom Hearts II, verskyn langs Heartless. Hulle is wesens sonder harte, gebore uit die liggaam en siel van 'n lewende wese wat sy hart verloor het. Organisasie XIII Nobodies wat behou hul menslike vorms, is maar 'n bietjie uit hul oorspronklike voorkoms verander. Nog 'n verskil tussen die Nobodies en Heartless is dat die Nobodies aanval meer tactically, en dikwels saam, in teenstelling met die instinktiewe natuur van die Heartless. Baie van die verskillende soorte Nobodies is vernoem na werk klasse van die Final Fantasy reeks. Summons Soos die vorige speletjie, Sora kan ontbied sekere Disney karakters om te help hom stryd sodra hy elkeen van hul onderskeie items behaal het. As summons gebruik die Drive Gauge in plaas van die MP bar, Sora kan Drive en ontbied op die selfde tyd. Die summoned karakter sal vervang die twee rekenaar-beheerde karakters en veg saam met Sora vir solank die Drive Gauge toelaat. In plaas van die summoned karakter word beperk tot slegs een aksie, die summoned karakter nou het 'n spyskaart van sy eie aan verskeie aksies, 'n paar solo optrede en sommige samewerkende aksies met Sora. Daar is vier dagvaarding totaal in Kingdom Hearts II, Chicken Little, Genie, Stitch en Peter Pan met bykomende hulp uit Tinker Bell. Wêreld groeplede en Assisstenten Wêreld-spesifieke party lede verskyn in byna elke wêreld in die spel; Daar is nege in totaal, bied 'n groot sprong van die oorspronklike speletjie se ses. Noemenswaardige onder hulle is Auron, die eerste Final Fantasy karakter word 'n party lid, en Sora se beste vriend Riku. Opmerklik is ook bystand karakters, wat nie deel van die party, maar kan veg langs daarvan; hulle het gewoonlik verskyn tydens sleutel gevegte en plot oomblikke. Wêrelde en karakters ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+'' :Hoofartikel: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ is 'n pakket bevat Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, 'n verbeterde Mediaraad kan verskyn Kingdom Hearts II met meer vyande, bykomende tonele, en baie ander elemente soos uitgebreide wêrelde en Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, wat gee die speler toegang tot meer kaarte as daar 'n skoongemaak Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix stoor lêer op die geheue kaart (memory card). Trivia *In die Engelse weergawe, Sora se Wysheid Vorm verskil van wat in die Bradygames riglyn, uitgebeeld deurdat die patroon op sy broek is anders. As spelers kyk mooi, die patroon lyk soos Sora se Meester Vorm eerder as sy eie ontwerp. Kunswerk File:Kingdom Hearts II Boxart JP.png|Japannese dekking kuns. File:Kingdom Hearts II Boxart NA.png|Noord-Amerikaanse dekking kuns. File:Kingdom Hearts II Boxart PAL.png|PAL dekking kuns. File:Kingdom Hearts II Boxart AU.png|Australiese dekking kuns. Kommentaar en verwysings External links *Amptenaar NA webwerf *Official JP websiteAmptenaar JP webwerf *Amptenaar EU webwerf Category:Games ja:キングダム ハーツII en:Kingdom Hearts II fr:Kingdom Hearts II de:Kingdom Hearts II es:Kingdom Hearts II it:Kingdom Hearts II nl:Kingdom Hearts II fi:Kingdom Hearts II pt:Kingdom Hearts II pl:Kingdom Hearts II Category:Kingdom Hearts II